


永隔一江水

by L27



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L27/pseuds/L27
Summary: 算是一篇命题作文，题目来自歌曲《永隔一江水》。《永隔一江水》由王洛宾先生改编和作词。它改编自歌曲《Два берега》（苏联电影《渴》的插曲）。向他们致敬。（我无法不给他们一个Happy ending.）（文中提到的瓦洛佳的想法，尤其对其他人的想法，都是我的脑补，不用认真……）谢谢您看到这里~
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 11





	永隔一江水

> _风雨带走黑夜 青草滴露水_
> 
> _大家一起来称赞 生活多么美_
> 
> _我的生活和希望 总是相违背_
> 
> _我和你是河两岸 永隔一江水_

老人坐在窗前，远方灰蓝色的海面映入他灰蓝色的眼眸。索契的清晨，从黑海吹来的湿润空气让人从呼吸中能感受到晶莹的露珠。老人远远的能看到前来度假的人群，有年轻人在呼朋唤友，向海边奔跑。曾一度陷入旅游业低谷的旅游城市经过他们的努力，已经恢复了昔日的光辉。

……他们的努力。老人的思绪飘向从前。

那年，他和季玛站在高台上。那大概是季玛第一次吸引了全世界所有人的目光。

他凑近季玛的耳朵，悄悄说道：“季玛，让我们一起照顾好露西亚。”

想和你一起照顾好露西亚，想和你一起做最有意义的工作，想和你一起并肩而立看尽天地万物，还想和你毫无顾忌地相拥。

但最后一条不行。我们之间终究隔着传统价值观。

没有对传统价值观的延续，国家就将凝聚力下降而处于危险之中；没有对传统价值观的强调，国家就将陷入缺少人口的困境。那是分析社会得出的结论，是民族的性格留给他的唯一选择。即使自己也时时刻刻在期待着一个更加开放的未来，但首先，他得保证国家的安全，保证国家能够重新走向强大。

他想起那年，出于各种考虑，杜马正在讨论反对公开宣传同性恋的法案。这也许是他同意推进的法案中，季玛唯一公开表示过不同意见的吧。其实他们私下不是没讨论过，季玛当时就说过同样的话：“我认为没有必要。”他记得自己当时压下自己的心疼，说道，“季玛，我明白你的心情，但这是……”“我承认我并不为此感到高兴，但我说没有必要，绝对不是出于个人感情。”他沉默了，目光复杂地看向季玛，而后者继续说下去，“我们的法律应当更加面向未来。”

到底是季玛，光风霁月，志虑忠纯。老人眯起眼睛看着海面，体会着多年前的心情。自己是没有办法那么坦诚地面对自己和世界的。早年的特工生涯早就使他下意识地在有必要的时候尽量隐藏自己，即使偶尔矫枉过正。

众所周知，后来他还是致力于促成了那条法案，虽然心底赞同季玛的想法。毕竟，面向未来很重要，但首先他得用尽一切手段，即使是存在后患的手段，来保证他们还会有未来。

老人轻轻叹气，将窗户推开一点缝，静静感受着比莫斯科温暖得多的，带着微微湿意的空气。这些年，为了国家而即使违心也要坚持的那些东西，就像横在他们之间的一条河流。那看似安静却迅疾的流水深不可测，让他们遥遥相望，不可跨越。

> _波浪追逐波浪 寒鸦一对对_
> 
> _姑娘人人有伙伴 谁和我相偎_
> 
> _等待等待再等待 我心儿已等碎_
> 
> _我和你是河两岸 永隔一江水_

起风了。海鸥啸叫着在天空中盘旋。

曾经有些媒体大肆渲染自己与年轻漂亮的小姑娘之间有些什么。想起那段流言满天飞的日子，老人不禁有点想笑。季玛还调侃过他，与小姑娘结婚，竟然不请自己到场，太过分了。面对那双揶揄的大眼睛，他当时差点冲口而出，“你不在场我和谁结婚？”

但他忍住了。毕竟，这话说出口很不合适。

其实据他了解，漂亮小姑娘早就有了心仪的伙伴。那些家伙捕风捉影的本事令人佩服，却总是和真相堪堪错过——毕竟相比起来，真相有时候太过平平无奇。不过自己和她之间的传闻也仅仅是引发了小小的、轻快的、略带醋意的调侃，毕竟这太过荒谬不值一提。真正在他们之间造成困扰的，是别的一些人，他们既不年轻，也不漂亮。

名字没什么提起的必要，总不过是前副总理，前财长，（另一位）前总理，等等这一群人……

这些人似乎并不那么服气季玛。可不是嘛，一个个都以为没有谁比自己更了解总统，一个个都逻辑混乱，一边觉得季玛是个什么都没做的傀儡，一边又觉得做的不好的事全应他负责。有的在职权内给不停季玛设障碍，有的坚持认为两人之间的默契都是装的而他才是总统真正欣赏的人，有的摆出了他做同样的工作能比季玛强百倍的姿态……

哦对，还有一些真的不值得自己知道名字的人，热衷于将剪辑、拼凑甚至捏造的素材不断公布给大众，一遍一遍地引诱大众当真……

一个个的，欺负我的季玛坦诚温和，啧，看看吧，历史选择了谁？

老人想到这里，傲娇地清了清嗓子。

很多拿来指责季玛的事，其实原因在自己，老人觉得凭这些人的敏感不至于看不出来。怕是知道如果真的搞了这一位，那所有的利益都将是一场空罢了。

可是当时又能怎么解释呢？

不是没选择性地让新闻秘书做出一些回应。可回应所有流言是不可能的，针对流言的任何反驳，都像是对流言的又一次描深，说的越多，话柄越多。只要吸引住大众的眼球，流言的制造者总是能找到理由洒下新的种子。

——真相总是太过平平无奇。

他从未问过季玛有没有因为自己站出来说话的次数太少而怨过他。事实上，问这些也是不合适的。

反正知道问了会得到什么答案，那问出口反而无趣。何况，那些人算是各个领域的人才——其中一些还是自己的老朋友，在当时的情况下，留下他们为国家工作毫无疑问是明智的。

可一向嘴欠的他有时要费很大的劲找回这种明智。

所以他只能在工作到深夜的灯光中，一遍一遍默默地告诫自己，要等。

> _黑夜过去到黎明 像飞鸟身影_
> 
> _我没有另外的人 只等你来临_
> 
> _等待等待再等待 我心儿已等碎_
> 
> _我和你是河两岸 永隔一江水_

还有那年，为了谋划的顺利进行，他和季玛商定将其调离与他并肩站立的那个职位。外界各种解读甚嚣尘上。一时似乎所有人都相信他们之间的关系已经破裂。

那时候也是在索契，就是这栋别墅。前来工作的他在一天晚上请季玛前来此处小聚。那晚他亲自去门口迎接季玛进门，他们拥抱，季玛心情极佳的样子，脸上的神采依稀是2011年提名自己做候选人时的笑容。

季玛没有提及外界的猜测，也没有提及工作，这些他们早就预料到了、商讨好了，无需多言。

那天他们聊了很多，不是作为总统和总理，而是作为同乡、同学、校友、同门、多年老友、知己，作为对方最重要的人。他们聊到了列大老楼里一柜子一柜子的旧书、索契的小河和果树，聊到三十年前在阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇家书房里的争论。聊到克宫的密室里的冰箱，对冰淇淋和果酱到底哪个少的快产生了分歧。聊到伊利亚曾发现戈尔基一本法典里留有不知谁留下的不明简笔画。聊到那年多洛菲和隔壁邻居家的猫打架没赢，聊到科尼听到声响气势汹汹冲出来，看到是季玛后一个急刹车滚到来人怀里乱舔。季玛还拿出手机给他看了许多照片，那是他近在咫尺却触不可及的季玛的世界。

那阵子，他接受采访，主持人言语带刺地问到了前总理辞职的事。要怎么回答？他竟犹豫了一下。倏然想到了季玛前几年接受采访的描述方式，句子脱口而出：“我和德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇是坦率的、同志般的友好关系，我们彼此之间没有秘密。”这样应该够了，足够传达他没变，还是和季玛并肩，他们之间一切都好，这样的信息了。

而季玛一如既往做出了无声的回应，在新岗位上继续负起职责，也有了更多精力领导统鹅，为平稳、为安全、为民众、为法律、为未来，尽一切所能和他一起守护露西亚。他们之间的关系，即使是他自己也无法准确定义，但他内心知晓，他们对于对方是特殊的。无论是作为搭档，作为知己，还是作为只为对方坚守一生的别的什么角色，两人之间都断然不会有别的人。不管外界有多少猜测和挑拨。

老人满脸骄傲，可是旋即叹了口气。

又能怎样呢？

没有人真的知道他哪句话是出于真心。

他始终只是个手握无上权力的奴隶。而现在，这份枷锁还是停留在季玛身上。这是逃不掉、挣不脱的宿命。

> _我的生活和希望 总是相违背_
> 
> _我和你是河两岸 永隔一江水_
> 
> _等待等待再等待 我心儿已等碎_
> 
> _我和你是河两岸 永隔一江水_

他到了这个年纪，过去的几十年给了他众所周知的强大，而到了此地，只有孤独。尽管季玛有空的时候还是会特意带着他爱喝的红茶来看他，他还是常常被孤独淹没。

季玛来的次数似乎变少了。偶尔，老人也会看看电视，看着心里的人在电视里独当一面的样子，他总是最耀眼。电视中人那坚毅的、透着权威的温和眼神，是像谁呢？也许只能是像自己，但又不完全像，这不是一样的。至少，自己的眼神并不会让自己的心里泛起阵阵又酸涩又温暖的情绪。那电视里的人，那心甘情愿陪在自己身边，曾与自己共享权力的人，一步步变得成熟，一步步独自握住那沉重的责任……

其实今天是个特别的日子。

那些都要结束了。现在的我，再也没有什么能给你了。假如你就这么离我而去，合情合理。也许将我们隔开的那一切，却其实是我们之间的纽带呢？说不定这些都是我一个人的一场梦罢了。是我做出了之前所有的决定，是我自己无法抑制地将感情深陷于你，到头来，我只能孤身一人在这里等待。除了等待我现在还能做什么呢？

老人拿起手边的茶，轻轻啜饮一口，不是红茶，这是季玛喜欢的龙井。不知道从什么时候开始，老人开始喝那个人爱喝的茶，没事的时候翻翻罗马法，甚至偶尔也听听摇滚。蓝莓蛋糕？那还是算了，那太甜，不如冰淇淋好吃。

_——尾声——_

“瓦洛佳，我来了。”

“季玛。你过了这么久才来，很忙吗？”……我还以为你终于弃我而去了，老人暗想，却没有说出口，“那么这次能呆多久？一下午？”

“瓦洛佳，就算不看新闻，你不会已经连年份都记不清了？我们的约定，我完成了。”被叫做季玛的男人不满的瘪瘪嘴，嘴角的弧度弯向下巴。眼神里却毫无愠意，一如既往的真诚深情。

……自己真是年纪大了，刚刚竟然生出了那样的想法……但可不能让季玛知道……于是他说……

“当然记得，我从未怀疑过。”

老人笑出了满脸皱纹，得意的神色显得笃定和满足。似乎刚刚染上孤独和疑虑的深海色眼眸从不属于他。对方笨拙地挤到老人和落地窗之间，在令人沉醉的春日阳光里，带着这一生并肩走过的千山万水，俯下身拥抱住了他的瓦洛佳。

“瓦洛佳，现在就算是高加索山、伏尔加河，也阻挡不了我们了。”

他回抱住季玛。窗外空气扰动，风裹挟着些许树叶往海面飞去，带进来些许气流拂过柔软浓密而花白的棕色头发，海洋的气息和季玛独有的气味混在一起，使弗拉基米尔感到此生前所未有的安心。静默有力的拥抱驱散了刚刚的脆弱时刻。因为共同的理想，从最初到最后的每分每秒，他们都和对方站在一起，却也因为共同的理想，而不能紧紧相依。

直到现在，我终于有了机会将所有的温柔都献给你。我的季玛。

**Author's Note:**

> 算是一篇命题作文，题目来自歌曲《永隔一江水》。  
> 《永隔一江水》由王洛宾先生改编和作词。它改编自歌曲《Два берега》（苏联电影《渴》的插曲）。向他们致敬。  
> （我无法不给他们一个Happy ending.）  
> （文中提到的瓦洛佳的想法，尤其对其他人的想法，都是我的脑补，不用认真……）  
> 谢谢您看到这里~


End file.
